


Во имя

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Dragons, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  In a Name by sahiya <br/>Кроссовер с циклом романов про Отчаянного Наоми Новик. Первые колонисты привезли с собой на Барраяр яйца драконов, и теперь для фора стать драконьим всадником - предмет особой гордости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во имя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In a Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



Майлз поковылял вниз по холму к яслям, оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что никто за ним не идет. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Айвен увязался за ним посмотреть и принялся лапать драконье яйцо, безостановочно треща о том, какой Майлз счастливчик и как он сам хотел бы дракона, только граф Форпатрил и слышать об этом не хочет. "Алый Змей, как у Генри Форволка, — заявил он не далее как сегодня утром на озере, когда они кидали камушки по воде. — Видал, какая штука?"

Майлз видел дракона Генри, еще бы. Ее звали Жаклин, и ее крылья были оторочены золотой каймой. Даже в смоге Форбарр-Султаны они мелькали, как вспышки пламени. И назвать ее штукой определенно было нельзя. Айвен всегда говорит про драконов так, словно это такие флайеры, угрюмо подумал Майлз. Словно можно взять и выбрать нравящийся тебе цвет и получить то, что заказал.

К яслям он подошел один. Приостановившись у входа, он кивнул стоящему на посту оруженосцу и прислонился к стене, чтобы снять свои ножные накладки. На собственном нелегком опыте он выяснил, что если подойти слишком близко к яйцу, металл накалится, и на коже останутся красные рубцы.

Он оставил накладки валяться кучей на земле, как раз так, как ему не разрешали, и вошел внутрь, чуть пошатываясь на своих неуверенно ступающих, ломких ногах. Он ненавидел их, ненавидел, что не может двигаться, как все люди. Что выглядит, словно какой-то идиотский жучок, которому несколько лапок оборвали. Айвен как-то именно так и сказал про него. Конечно, для ушей Майлза это не предназначалось — как все подобное, что ему случалось слышать. А теперь это сравнение застряло у него в голове. Всегда нелегко было отделаться от услышанного случайно, но это просто ужас как приклеилось.

В яслях было ужасно жарко. Во времена Изоляции тут, возле яиц, стоял бы слуга и все время подкидывал бы в топку уголь, чтобы огонь не погас. И яиц тут лежало бы больше. Двести лет назад Форкосиганы славились своей программой разведения. Теперь же в яслях появлялось где-то одно яйцо за поколение, а нужный ему жар поддерживала та же система отопления, что обогревала дом. Батареи вокруг здоровенного, в голубых крапинках яйца слабо светились, и оно было закутано в большое термоизолирующее покрывало, на тот случай, если в ясли вдруг ворвется струя свежего осеннего воздуха. Зима еще не наступила, но была на пороге. В этот приезд в Форкосиган-Сюрло купаться было уже нельзя.

Майлз доковылял до деревянного ящика, поставленного перед яйцом. Он сам приволок вчера этот ящик сюда, в процессе чуть было не заработав перелом запястья, и был теперь рад, что никому не вздумалось его убрать. Он сел — почти рухнул — на ящик и уставился на яйцо. Стер выступивший на лбу пот. 

— Гм, привет. Это снова я, Майлз.

Когда ему случилось сделать это в первый раз, он ощущал себя дурак дураком. Граф привел его сюда и показал ему яйцо. Майлз онемел от изумления. Но когда граф грубовато потребовал: "Давай, парень, поговори с ним" — он не имел ни малейшего представления, что же ему сказать.

С тех пор он успел выяснить, что яйца — отличные слушатели. За это время он пересказал все, что знает о Барраяре, так что когда дракон вылупится, он будет понимать, где оказался. Он делался историями про то, как первые колонисты и их драконы высадились в новом мире, который тут же попытался их сожрать. Про Форталию Храброго, легендарного героя Периода Изоляции, и его дракона Тауруса, вместе преданно служивших императору в самые кровавые столетия барраярской истории.

"Конечно,— вынужден он был как-то признаться на восьмом месяце регулярных поездок в Форкосиган-Сюрло, — теперь все не так. Сначала заново открыли П-В туннель, а потом… Ну, то есть, драконы оказались незаменимы в цетагандийской войне, потому что у цетов своих драконов не было — они не смогли привезти их сюда на своих кораблях. Не знаю, сумели бы мы выиграть, окажись у них драконы. Но теперь…" Майлз долго молчал, глядя на яйцо, которое ждало с неизменным терпением. "Теперь все по-другому", скомканно договорил он.

По-другому. У них есть флайеры и аэрокары, которые летают вдесятеро быстрей любого дракона, не говоря уж о космических кораблях, уходящих в глубокий космос, куда за ними не в состоянии последовать ни один дракон. Кое-кто говорит, что драконы — анахронизм, как и форы. И те, и другие тянут соки из простого народа и ложатся бременем на плательщиков налогов. И что тем драконам, что есть, надо вымереть самим, а новых разводить не нужно.

В точности так, как и форы.

"Такую чушь способны нести только те, кто никогда не видел дракона своими глазами, — как-то, нахмурясь, сказал Майлзу граф. — Твоя мать говорила мне нечто подобное, едва приехав сюда. Но надо отдать ей должное: она познакомилась с Кащеем и больше не повторяла этих глупостей".

Наверное, граф прав — нынешние люди просто не знают, что такое драконы. Уж горожане — во всяком случае. Но Майлз не знал, как сказать яйцу, что их не ждут приключения в духе Форталии Храброго. Почти наверняка. Дракон Майлза будет жить здесь, у Долгого озера, потому что у Форкосиганов нет такого здоровенного земельного владения в столице, как у Форволков, чтобы дракону там хватило места — особенно если учесть, что дракон Майлза будет крупнее, чем узкая, похожая на змею Жаклин. Дракон Майлза произошел от скрещивания Кащея, Имперского Полумесяца, и самки Русской Голубой. У Майлза был голокуб, показывающий, каким вырастет его дракон: тяжелый, мускулистый, широкий в плечах и грудной клетке, глубокого темно-синего цвета, к концам крыльев темнеющего до черного. Дракон, который подошел бы самому Форталии.

Вот только… ему достанется не Форталия. А Майлз.

И это было еще одной вещью, которую Майлз никак не мог объяснить яйцу.

Столько много было «одних вещей», о которых он умолчал и никак не мог их произнести! Может, если дракон вылупится в присутствии только одного Майлза, он не поймет разницы между ним — крошечным, сгорбленным, с кривыми ногами и слишком большой головой — и высоким, красивым, отлично сложенным Айвеном? Может, дракон его примет, в конце концов, если только не будет знать ничего лучшего?

Но, разумеется, этот план не сработает. Появление дракона на свет — важнейшее событие для любого фор-лорда, сопровождаемое целым помпезным ритуалом. Что для Майлза означает значит еще и десяток других важных вещей. Например то, что он — один из форов, и никто больше не скажет иначе. Что дед наконец-то признал его как Форкосигана, даже если не дал Майлзу своего имени. Что Майлзу никогда больше не придется смотреть на всех снизу вверх. Он будет парить над ними высоко в небесах.

Майлз вдруг понял, что уже давно молчит. А это неправильно, даже если яйцо не в состоянии на него пожаловаться. Он откашлялся и сказал:

— Должно быть, здесь здорово скучно. Только за стенами веселого тоже мало. Мы приехали на неделю — мама с тетей Элис, Айвен, Елена и я. И дед — то есть граф. А папа приехать не смог.

От двери донеслось чье-то покашливание. Майлз подпрыгнул на месте, повернулся — почти виновато, хотя, конечно, у него было право здесь находиться. Не просто право — а долг, потому что кто научит дракона говорить, если не он? Это было первой из обязанностей фор-лорда перед своим драконом. Если тот вылупится из яйца, не владея даром речи, он не сможет стать человеку товарищем. Его придется продать заводчикам-простолюдинам, на племя, а в случае с Майлзом такое стало бы грандиозным скандалом.

Разумеется, это был граф. Никто другой сюда не заходил — разве что Елена временами или Айвен. Майлз выпрямился, как только мог.

— Здравствуйте, сэр.

— Рад видеть тебя в яслях, мальчик, — ответил граф, закрыл дверь и прохромал к Майлзу, опираясь на трость. Лишь год назад он начал ходить с тростью и пользоваться лифтом, а не лестницами.

Майлз кивнул.

— Вы сегодня утром летали с Кащеем?

Граф вздохнул и, скрипя суставами, опустился на ящик рядом с Майлзом.

— Нет. Не сегодня. — Он со стуком утвердил трость на полу. — Тело — предатель. Согласен, а?

Майлз покосился на него краешком глаза, не уверенный, что именно должен на такое ответить. Особенно сидя перед яйцом.

— Ага, — выговорил он, наконец, и уже не в первый раз задал себе вопрос, что же будет делать Кащей, когда граф умрет. Имперский Полумесяц легко мог дожить и до двухсот лет. Он должен был бы перейти к Майлзу вместе с именем, от деда к внуку, как положено по форской традиции. Но вместо этого Майлзу досталось собственное яйцо. Яйцо Кащея, да, но не сам Кащей. Майлз всегда хотел знать, кто же принял такое решение — граф или его дракон? Возможно, они оба. Похоже, они соглашались друг с другом почти во всем. Мать Майлза часто вздыхала, что к старости оба стали одинаково упрямы и капризны.

Возможно, со слабой надеждой подумал Майлз, Кащей привяжется к его отцу, когда их сблизит общая потеря. Отцу это, наверное, придется по душе: у него не было дракона уже почти двадцать лет, с тех пор как старый дракон, унаследованный согласно традиции от его собственного деда, умер, пока отец отсутствовал на планете — во время вторжения на Эскобар. Но вряд ли Кащей даже пожелает об этом слушать. Более вероятно, что он доживет долгий остаток своих дней здесь, в поместье, или вообще найдет себе укрытие в Дендарийских горах. Скорее всего, если дракон пожелает так сделать, никто не сможет ему помешать, но Майлзу все равно было грустно об этом думать.

Они немного посидели молча, глядя на яйцо. Граф склонился вперед и мягко провел рукой по скорлупе.

— Думаю... в середине зимы, — сказал он, и погладил яйцо еще раз. — Раньше — может, но точно не позже. Ты выбрал имя?

Майлз покачал головой.

— Мама думает, что я должен дать дракону самому выбрать, как его звать.

Граф хохотнул:

— Ох уж твоя мать и ее идеи! Когда дракон вылупляется, он понятия не имеет, где ему взять подходящее имя.

Майлз пожал плечами:

— Может, и нет.

— Уверен, у тебя есть уже какие-то варианты на уме.

— Я бы хотел назвать ее Алиша, если это будет она, — признался Майлз. Вообще-то, он пока подумал только об именах для дракониц. Разумеется, можно было бы узнать уже сейчас, самец это будет или самка, если бы яйцо поместили в специальные ясли в Форбарр-Султане, как сейчас делали многие форы. Но граф настоял на том, чтобы все делалось по-старинке, и, поскольку это снижало риск для новорожденного дракончика, отец Майлза уступил. Но теперь Майлзу было надо выдумать не одно имя, которое устроило бы его самого, дракона и графа, но целых два.

Майлз прикинул и решил, что он сам является самой неважной переменной в этом уравнении. Но почему-то его это не волновало. Ну, не слишком.

Как Майлз и ожидал, граф поморщился:

— Банально.

Среди русских форов Алиша действительно была очень распространенным драконьим именем. Алиша, или для самца — Арахо, названные в честь земных драконов из легенд, пытавшихся проглотить солнце и луну, но разорванных богами на куски. Французские форы были склонны давать своим драконам элегантные имена, похожие на человеческие — такие, как Жаклин. Греки называли своих драконов в честь древних земных божеств: Аполлон, Артемида и так далее.

— Зато традиционно, — возразил Майлз в слабой попытке отстоять свой выбор. Граф фыркнул. Может, лучше было бы послать традицию к черту и выбрать то, что подошло бы ему самому? Что-то уникальное. Выдающееся.

Что-то… короткое.

— Алиша! — рыкнул граф. — Почему тогда просто не назвать его Змей? Или Дракон?

Это капельку нечестно. Даже если Алиша и Арахо — популярные имена, то и Кащей недалеко от них ушел. Но графу он такого точно не скажет. 

— Я еще подумаю, — обещал он, стараясь не злиться. — К Зимнепразднику я что-нибудь придумаю, обязательно. — Он провел уже массу времени за этими размышлениями. Бывали такие дни, когда казалось, что ни о чем другом он просто не думает.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал граф. Майлз изумленно уставился на него: это что, похвала? Или хотя бы что-то вроде? Тон его был ворчливый, но нотку гордости в нем было трудно не расслышать.

— Спасибо, сэр, — выдохнул он.

— Нужно устроить так, чтобы следующие полгода ты жил здесь, — продолжал граф, словно и не слыша его. — Мы наймем учителя, чтобы ты не отставал, но некоторые вещи важнее. Первые шесть месяцев — самые главные.

— Да, сэр, — Майлз кивнул.

Граф замолчал, снова посмотрел на яйцо. Майлзу было очень жарко, но он не хотел уходить из яслей первым. Он расстегнул на груди влажную от пота рубашку и старался держаться ровно.

— Ты уже сказал ему, мальчик? — внезапно спросил граф.

Майлз подумал было притвориться дурачком, который не понял вопроса, но решил, что граф все равно ему не поверит. Все равно притворство ему никогда особо не удавалось.

— Нет, — очень тихо признался он.

— Ты должен. Подготовить дракона, чтобы он не оказался… шокирован.

Майлз сглотнул.

— Ему это будет не важно, — ответил он немеющими губами. — Это не самое главное. Когда мы с Толстым Дурачком...

— Дурачок — лошадь! — рявкнул граф, ошеломив Майлза до того, что он заткнулся. — Чтобы я больше от тебя не слышал таких сравнений!

— Я не это имел в виду! — запротестовал Майлз, тряся головой. — Нет, сэр, я просто хотел сказать... 

Он осекся. Интересно, осмелится ли он произнести то, что ему сказала мама несколько месяцев назад? Он никогда с ней об этом не заговаривал, но как-то вечером она присела рядом, когда он разглядывал свой голокуб, обняла его за плечи и сказала, словно прочитала его собственные мысли: "Драконы не разделяют барраярских предрассудков. Пока не вылупятся из яйца".

Но он слишком долго молчал. Граф насупил брови и кинул, глядя на яйцо:

— Скажи ему!

Он ухватился за трость, встал, протопал к двери и вышел, не обернувшись.

— Я... — начал Майлз. Яйцо смотрело на него — бесстрастное, огромное, синее в крапинку. Терпеливое. — Я должен идти, — выдавил он. — Я еще приду сюда до отъезда.

Он сбежал из яслей и спустился к озеру. Там он стоял, кидая в воду камушки и размышляя о драконьих именах, пока солнце не село.


End file.
